Reporter at Large
by CombatWars
Summary: A certain blonde reporter was walking down Manhattan when everything erupted aroud her. Her response? To start humming of course! No pairings.


Hmmm...I couldn't get this out of my head when it came up with the idea. Dunno if it looks as good as it did in my head...

* * *

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash."

Clint nodded to Steve and turned towards Tony.

"Wanna give me a lift?"

"Better clench up, Legolas."

Grabbing onto the back of Clint's suit, Tony lifted off to the top of the nearest building. After watching them fly off, Steve turned to Thor.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up." Steve said, before turning to Natasha as Thor sped off to the Empire State Building.

"You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk…"

Hulk growled as he turned towards Steve.

"Smash! "

With a feral grin, Hulk jumped up with his enhanced strength and flew into a distant _Chitauri_ans. In the silence of the moment after all the other members left, a humming was heard over the blasts and angry yells of the aliens. Steve frowned as the haunting melody drifted towards the two of them.

"What the hell?"

Clint and Natasha both walked warily towards the edge of the highway and looked down at the mass of broken chairs and tables. Sitting in one of the disturbingly undamaged chair was a young blonde, who continued to hum while staring off into the distance.

"Excuse me, miss?" Steve yelled out to the blonde below. "Are you alright down there?"

The humming stopped abruptly as she glanced up at the two Avengers. Shivers ran down their spine as her disconcertingly distant stare was focused on them.

"I'm quite alright, thank you," she replied, a serene smile gracing her face. "Though you do seem to have a fair amount of wrackspurts around you…"

The blonde resumed humming without even flinching even when two blue beams passed inches away from hitting her.

Natasha turned to Steve with a confused glance.

"What did she just say?"

Steve grimaced as he replied, "I'm not sure. I thought I heard her say 'rack sperms'…although I'm not too certain…"

His attention went back onto the blonde as another beam shot dangerously close to hitting her. His mind was confused at her lack of care of the blue beams that could destroy cars as easily as grenades could've. Once again, his attention was redirected to her when a blue beam shot past exactly where her head had been if she had not stooped down to pick up something from the ground. In the clearing, the two Avengers heard her exclaim in excitement when she stood back up.

"Oooo….a penny…Must be my lucky day. I could finally buy that shawarma now…"

The two Avengers stared after her skipping form before shaking their heads in unison. They had a world to save right now, they could worry about the blonde later.

* * *

_-xXXx-_

* * *

Steve and Thor ran over to where Hulk had landed with Tony. With a frustrated grunt, Hulk 'lightly' tossed Tony to the ground with a resound thunk. Without missing a beat, Thor reached down and ripped off the face plate of the Mark VII suit while Steve leaned down to Tony's face to try and detect any sign of motion from him. After a few seconds, Steve leaned backwards with a frustrated sigh as his shoulders slumped. A silence permeated through the clearing before…

"RAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Tony woke up with a gasp of air.

" What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

Steve gave a relieved chuckle and weakly replied, "We won."

Tony closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards in relief.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

At the mention of shawarma, an image of a long, blonde haired girl game to his mind. Shaking his head to get rid of the memory, he watched as Thor pulled Tony back up and the band of misfits walked back to Stark Tower.

Across the street on a rooftop, a certain blonde was staring at the scene with her usual serene smile. Tucking her wand back into her sleeves, she picked up her plate of shawarma and started to hum once more.

Let them think that it was Hulk's yell that woke up the man of iron. Let them think that they alone saved the world from destruction. After all, she was just Luna. Luna Lovegood, reporter at large.

* * *

Hmmm...lolz


End file.
